<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy Taxi by J13579</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276294">Crazy Taxi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579'>J13579</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kaemaki Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Crazy Taxi AU, F/F, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki’s job was crazy and Kaede only made it crazier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kaemaki Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crazy Taxi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s the seventh and final day of my Kaemaki Week 2020 series.<br/>Today’s a free day so I decided to go with a Crazy Taxi AU. Why? The better question is... why not?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another day, another bunch of people to drive around town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki got in her taxi and turned the vehicle on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly drove down the sidewalk. No one would mind, they say. All that matters is picking up as many customers as possible and getting to your destination as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rather easy. She’s a good efficient driver and she knows where all the best routes are. Of course, she was also encouraged to drive as recklessly as possible for extra cash. It’s supposed to be crazy, they say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also helps that each and every day she always picks up her favorite customer. The Ultimate Pianist: Kaede Akamatsu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me to the other side of town. I need you to stop by 312 Delta Avenue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always rather crazy how Kaede managed to pick some of the farthest and out there locations to go to. But she always pays well so Maki never really complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki sped along through all the traffic in her sights, occasionally bumping into other cars. No one got hurt. Her car wasn’t even dented or scratched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quick! Drive through the river!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki speedily drove the way that Kaede recommended. The fact that everyone and everything got wet was of little concern to the Ultimate Taxi Driver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to get there as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the next left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki obeyed, driving the opposite way of the other cars in her path. She can feel the sweat running down her face as she maneuvered all around the obstacles in her way. Nothing will stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There it is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki quickly stopped the taxi and Kaede was equally quick to give her pay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Here’s your two hundred dollars, and I think I should give you a little extra for getting me here so quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Maki knew it, Kaede gave her a little kiss on the cheek. It was a surprising sense of affection for someone like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Maki! I’m looking forward for you to picking me up again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kaede ran off to her intended destination, Maki wondered. Maybe she can afford to be a little crazier in her driving. After all, it’s her job and a little affection never hurt morale.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, leave a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>